Changing life in one night
by NNariEE
Summary: O que Edward e Isabella queriam naquela noite era apenas curtir, comemorar a volta de Isabella para a antiga vida, depois de três anos saindo apenas com pessoas menos visadas para ser discreta, queria apenas um tempo... Mas não foi exatamente o que aconteceu, ao acordarem tanto Edward quanto Bella deparam-se com uma situação inusitada. Agora eles tem a guarda de duas crianças.
1. Chapter 1

Em todo o apartamento o único som que se ouve é o do despertador que toca incessantemente, o som vem da última porta do corredor de paredes azuis claras, por trás das portas duplas de madeira branca, em uma cama de casal bagunçada onde apenas cabelos longos, rebeldes, e castanhos escuros com cachos grossos nas pontas podem ser vistos.

Isabella se move na cama, procurando o despertador para fazê-lo calar, a dor de cabeça proveniente de uma bebedeira na noite anterior mostra que seu café da manhã provavelmente será acompanhado de alguns analgésicos.

Balançando as pernas para fora da cama Isabella segue para o banheiro, deixando o acompanhante da noite jogado na cama, ela não tem a obrigação de acorda-lo. Analisando-se no espelho constata que está pior do que esperava, bolsas encontram-se logo a baixo dos seus hipnotizantes olhos castanhos, que lembram chocolate ao leite derretido, seu cabelo está uma bagunça, e há um chupão em seu pescoço, "idiota fodido" pensa ao ver a forma arredondada e vermelha no pescoço e pensou como iria encobrir aquilo. Aproveitando a falta de roupas ela entrou no box, ligando o chuveiro e tomando um banho para tirar o cheiro de bebida e suor da noite anterior.

Após o banho caminhou até o closet, passando pelo quarto e verificando que o seu acompanhante ainda dormia. Vestiu-se com um conjunto de roupas intimas de renda azul, uma calça jeans colada, uma blusa branca lisa e um blazer vermelho com as mangas dobradas até a metade do antebraço, por último calçou um par de saltos vermelhos.

A morena caminhou calmamente até a cozinha, onde preparou seu café da manhã: um suco de laranja, ovos mexidos, um cacho de uva e alguns biscoitos. Depois fez sua higiene bucal e maquiou-se e tomou alguns comprimidos para melhorar a ressaca, pegou uma bolsa preta no closet e olhou para o relógio no pulso notando que ainda tinha um tempo, olhou para a cama e decidiu que seria melhor acordar o homem de baixo das cobertas.

Suspirou jogando a bolsa em cima do sofá encostado em uma das paredes do quarto, subiu na cama apoiada nos joelhos e nas mãos, retira a coberta de cima do rapaz revelando cabelos de uma cor peculiar, uma mistura de castanho com bronze, aproximando-se do ruivo. Isabella passou a mão sobre os fios macios dele e aproximou a boca do ouvido.

"Edward, é hora de acordar." O ruivo se virou na cama resmungando e puxou as cobertas para cima, fazendo a morena rir da atitude infantil "É sério eu tenho que ir para o estúdio e você também tem de ir trabalhar."

Edward resmungou e virou na cama abrindo os olhos, revelando o mar azul que tirava o folego de Isabella.

"Bom dia" Ele murmurou ainda meio inconsciente, puxando-a para um beijo, mas só conseguiu um empurrão. Um bico se formou nos lábios dele.

"Nada disso, eu te conheço, se você me beijar agora iremos acabar ofegantes, suados e atrasados, então levanta esse seu traseiro branquelo da minha cama." Falou a morena se afastado para pegar a bolsa. "Eu já estou indo" olhou no relógio "E recomendaria á você correr, porque já são 7:30 a.m."

"Mas que merda, Bella" Praguejou o ruivo e se levantou correndo pelo quarto "Por que você não me acordou antes? Eu tenho a porra de uma reunião as 8:20."

Isabella riu ignorando as reclamações do rapaz e saiu do quarto, organizou alguns papeis, a câmera e as lentes e saiu do apartamento gritando um tchau para Edward. Desceu pelo elevador e entrou no carro acalmando-se antes de sair para o trânsito caótico da cidade, sempre se irritava com a lentidão do transito, sem falar dos barbeiros que cortavam a sua frente constantemente.

Embora a sede principal do seu estúdio de fotografia não fosse muito longe do apartamento a lentidão dos veículos tornava o caminho feito em trinta minutos em uma viagem de cinquenta ou até mais. Enquanto alguns dos empregados chegavam ao estúdio por volta das oito horas Isabella tinha o privilégio de ser a dona, e geralmente chegava mais tarde, para resolver algumas coisas administrativas ou até mesmo sessões exclusivas para alguns clientes.

Chegando ao prédio que se assemelhava a um galpão, onde havia montado a sede, estacionou o carro em sua vaga já reservada e saiu, cumprimentou a recepcionista e seguiu para sua sala localizada no primeiro andar, subiu as escadas de metal e entrou no recinto colocando as bolsas sobre o sofá de couro preto, sentou-se em sua cadeira e abriu a gaveta onde pegou sua agenda e olhou suas atividades para o dia.

...

A porta do escritório de Isabella foi aberta bruscamente por um ser de estatura baixa, com cabelos curtos e repicados que encarou Bella com uma expressão de irritação.

"Bom dia Alice" Falou Isabella desviando a atenção do computador para a amiga que andava até uma das cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

"Bom dia? É só isso que você tem a me dizer?" Perguntou Alice com a voz alta. "Ontem você simplesmente acabou com a nossa reunião de garotas depois de recebe uma ligação, e nem mandou um SMS explicando o porquê depois."

A única coisa que a morena fez foi levantar os olhos para a amiga e depois abaixa-los mais uma vez para o computador. Irritada com a atitude da amiga Alice bate a mão sobre a tela do notebook, fechando-o.

"O que você quer que eu diga Alice?" Suspirou Isabella "Eu recebi uma ligação importante então fui embora para resolver..."

A pequena mulher analisou bem a amiga, e levantou uma sobrancelha ao notar o chupão no lado direito do pescoço dela.

Pigarreou e depois perguntou suavemente "Você esteve com Edward ontem à noite?"

"O que? Lógico que não! Edward e eu não temos mais nada Ali, há dias que eu não falo com ele" Respondeu Isabella desviando os olhos da amiga e deixando-os correr pela sala.

"Você com toda a certeza não sabe mentir Bella" Disse a mais baixa "Fala sério, faz quanto tempo que vocês mantem esse relacionamento torto? Três anos? Já é hora de assumir algo não acha? Vocês estão bem grandinhos para isso..." Ela suspirou e olho para a amiga "Bella você já tem 27 anos, e Edward tem, o quê? 29,30? Se esse relacionamento não sair das sombras não adianta tentar mantê-lo amiga."

"Ele tem 30 e eu sei que esse tipo de relacionamento não é o que a maioria das mulheres deseja, mas Ali eu simplesmente estou feliz assim, não há compromisso" começou a enumerar com os dedos as vantagens "não há cobranças, não há ciúmes, ele é um gato, o sexo é ótimo e ainda de quebra é meu amigo. Não é como se um dia fossemos acordar casados e com filhos."

"Tá, então vocês são amigos que transam? Em um relacionamento aberto?" Perguntou Alice debochada.

"Basicamente sim"

"Ok, então me responde há quanto tempo você não transa com um cara que não seja o Cullen"

"Alice isso é mesmo necessário? Eu não quero falar da minha vida sexual com você neste momento, eu tenho que terminar de editar algumas fotos e ..."

"Você está desviando." Interrompeu Alice, já recebendo a sua resposta.

"Não estou, não." Respondeu Isabella fazendo um bico.

Alice apenas riu e deu a conversa por encerrada, era hora do almoço e seu estomago estava quase se comendo. Ela e Isabella saíram do estúdio e caminharam para o restaurante mais próximo.

...

Quando Isabella chegou em casa o relógio de pulso mostrava 8:25 p.m, jogou as bolsas sobre o sofá e foi para o quarto, a fim de tomar um banho e descansar dentro da banheira.

Com o corpo mais relaxado e uma roupa confortável a fotografa caminhou em direção a cozinha pensando em algo para comer, mas sem paciência resolveu fazer um hambúrguer de micro-ondas que lhe pouparia tempo, embora não fosse o alimento mais saudável de sua geladeira.

Isabella andou até a sala e pegou o celular e o notebook, depois voltou para a cozinha sentando em um dos bancos na bancada. Olhou algumas mensagens no celular, algumas da operadora, de Alice, da cunhada, Rosalie, e até mesmo de sua secretária. Abriu o computador e mandou um e-mail já pronto para alguns clientes. Não muito tempo depois de enviar o micro-ondas apitou chamando a atenção da moça, que se dirigiu até ele abrindo a portinha e tirando o saco absurdamente quente de lá.

"Porra" Xingou após queimar após queimar os dedos, os levou até a boca, praguejando mais um pouco enquanto ligava a torneira e colocava os dedos em água corrente. Esperou alguns minutos antes de começar a comer, lambuzando os dedos com o queijo, parecendo criança pequena.

Ouviu o celular apitar, sinalizando uma nova mensagem, pensou em terminar de comer, mas a ansiedade a venceu e levantou da mesa indo até o celular perto da pia, limpando os dedos na blusa puída pegou o celular nas mãos e leu a mensagem de Edward a convidando para sair.

Pensou por alguns minutos, olhou o apartamento a sua volta e olhou mais uma vez para a mensagem. A noite estava mesmo um tédio.

**PARA: Cullen, Edward**

**-Ok, para onde?**** 8:57 p.m**

Nem meio minuto passou e já tinha uma resposta;

**DE: Cullen, Edward**

**-Uma boate qualquer, te pego em meia hora. ****8:57 p.m**

Isabella correu para o quarto, escolheu um vestido azul e meias brancas 7/8 vestiu e analisou no espelho de corpo inteiro do closet, depois calçou um salto preto e pegou o primeiro blazer negro que viu no armário.

Bella estava terminando de colocar o celular dentro da bolsa quando Edward tocou a campainha do apartamento. Apagando as luzes da sala a morena abril a porta e saiu do apartamento, logo sendo amparada pelos braços fortes de Edward que a circularam pela cintura e seus lábios foram de encontro aos dela selando-os em um selinho rápido de "olá".

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou quando os lábios de ambos deixaram de se tocar, mas sem afastar muito o rosto do dela.

"Uhum" Murmurou e seguiu a caminho do elevador.

...

A boate estava lotada, na porta a fila quase chegava a dobrar a quadra, mas foi só Edward estacionar seu Bentley Continental Supersport para um manobrista abrir a porta de Bella e Edward jogar a chave para ele e ambos caminharem para a boate. Um milionário como Edward Cullen nunca é barrado.

Edward é dono de uma rede de empresas que trabalha pincipalmente com softwares, conhecido como o "solteirão mais cobiçado", ele se destaca em qualquer lugar usando qualquer roupa.

Há mais de cinco anos que o Cullen se envolve com Isabella, que conheceu no casamento da irmã, de fato Isabella Swan era irmã mais nova de Emmett Swan o marido de Rosalie. Após a cerimônia de casamento o ruivo correu para um quarto junto de Bella, a tensão entre eles foi tamanha que não conseguiram segurar por mais que duas horas. Alguns meses mais tarde quando fez uma seção de fotos reencontrou com Bella, e foi então que os encontros para fins sexuais começaram.

Essa seria a primeira vez em três anos que Isabella sairia para um lugar público com ele, em geral saia com pessoas menos visadas pela mídia, sempre tentou fugir, mas agora havia cansado. Há meses Edward tentava faze-la sair com ele, e agora ela finalmente tinha aceitado, o que o deixou realmente espantado, mas não demonstrou.

O casal caminhou até a área vip, e escolheram um local onde podiam visualizar a pista de dança.

"Deseja beber alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou em seu ouvido.

"Vou começar com algo leve, uma marguerita, por favor" Ela sussurrou e depois mordeu o lóbulo do ruivo, enviando arrepios pelo corpo do mesmo.

"Não brinque com fogo pequena, você pode acabar se queimando" Ele riu e apertou a cintura dela contra si, esfregando sua ereção no traseiro da morena.

Isabella sorriu maliciosa e empurrou o Cullen em direção ao bar, essa noite queria enlouquecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Algo estava cutucando Bella, ela não sabia dizer direito o que era, mas parecia ser um dedo muito pequeno, talvez um graveto.

"Edward eu quero dormir" Falou, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

"Eu _tô_ com fome" Foi a resposta que recebeu, mas não parecia a voz de Edward, era mais fina e infantil.

Isabella demorou alguns segundos para perceber que aquela não era a resposta que esperava, e não vinha da pessoa que estava deitada ao seu lado na cama. Abrindo os olhos lentamente ele olhou para o lado, encarando o pequeno ser que segurava um ursinho contra o peito.

Bella piscou algumas vezes tentando fazer a imagem desaparecer, mas não obteve sucesso alguns. "Eu devo estar sonhado" murmurou por fim.

"Não tá não!" Respondeu o menino "Você vai da comida pro Leliott?"

A morena olhou para o garoto e percebeu que ele não iria desistir até ter a comida, por fim decidiu levantar. "É só um sonho mesmo".

Bella se enrolou no lençol da cama e seguiu para o closet afim de pegar uma roupa descente. O menino a seguiu como um cachorrinho.

"Você pode voltar para o quarto e me esperar lá?" Perguntou constrangida pela presença do garoto.

O menino apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou para o quarto, sentou no sofá e encarou Edward dormindo, tinha tentado acorda-lo mas ele apenas resmungou e virou para o outro lado.

Não muito tempo depois de entrar no closet Bella saiu, vestindo um shorts e uma blusa de malha. Sua cara deveria estar horrível, mas o que poderia esperar? Depois da noite que teve, se lembrava de poucas coisas, da boate, depois eles dentro de um carro, uma mulher loira com quem conversavam animadamente, roupas estranhas, um bebê e só.

A Swan analisou o menino que estava sentado em seu sofá. Ele usava uma touca ridícula que cobria parte de seus cabelos castanhos, uma blusa de basebol, um shorts de peixinhos, meias, uma sandália e chupava um bico.

Ela passou pelo menino e foi em direção a cozinha, Elliott ia atrás dela, seguindo-a pelo apartamento.

Bella serviu um suco e algumas frutas para o garoto, que com certa dificuldade sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa e tirou a chupeta da boca para comer.

Enquanto o garoto comia era analisado, parecia ter dois anos, no máximo três, a pele era quase translucida e os olhos eram de uma cor peculiar, topázio talvez.

"Então você é a minha nova mamãe?" O garoto perguntou

A morena engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir aquilo.

"É-o que?"

"Eu perguntei se você era a minha nova mamãe" Repetiu o garoto.

"Na-não, não sou."

"Hum..." O garoto pensou um pouco e levantou os olhos do prato para encara-la "Não foi isso que James disse ontem a noite" Voltou a olhar para as frutas escolhendo qual colocaria na boca "Nem você."

Isabella ficou estática encarando o garoto sem acreditar, no que ouvia.

Um resmungo vindo da sala chamou a atenção de Bella, que levantou da cadeira para ver qual a origem do som. Seu corpo parecia mover involuntariamente em direção a pequena vida dentro do bebê conforto. Ali dentro um bebê se mexia, sacudindo os braços e chutando o ar com as pernas.

Os grandes olhos verdes focaram nela e o bebê balbuciou alguns ruídos de sua língua própria e esticou o pequeno corpo na direção da moça.

Involuntariamente as mãos de Bella foram em sua direção, pegando-o no colo sem jeito.

"Ei" Ela chamou o menino sentado em sua mesa de jantar. Elliott virou a cabeça na direção da morena, a boca cheia de uvas deixava as bochechas rosadas infladas, tornando-o engraçado. "O que exatamente vocês fazem aqui?"

O menino expeliu as uvas na mão, que saíram totalmente babadas e nojentas, ergueu a cabeça e fitou o teto enquanto balançava os pés, parecia estar pensando. "Eu não sei." Falou de forma óbvia jogando os pequenos braços para os lados e encolhendo o corpo.

Bella bufou para a resposta, era lógico, o que esperava de uma criança de dois anos?

"Qual o seu nome?" Perguntou dando-se conta que ainda não sabia o nome do garoto que comia suas uvas.

"É Leliott." Respondeu. "E você?"

"Bella?" Edward escolheu esse momento para entrar na sala a procura de Isabella e rodava um anel no dedo anelar. Ele havia acordado e ido até o banheiro, mas notou na mão um aro dourado que nunca estivera lá antes, estranhou e saiu atrás da morena a fim de saber se ela poderia dizer o significado. Para ele parecia um anel de casamento, mas tal coisa não poderia ter acontecido, poderia?!

Era estranha a forma em que viviam, mais de uma vez o ruivo pediu Isabella em namoro, mas em todas recebeu um "não" como resposta. Ela afirmava que o jeito que viviam satisfazia bem as necessidades que tinham. Essas eram suas palavras, mas nos últimos meses passaram a ter um momento muito mais comprido do que antes, pareciam um casal de verdade, ainda mais quando se embebedavam no apartamento ou dela ou dele e viam algum filme de romance juntos, na maioria dos casos em baixo de uma manta, trocando afagos carinhosos e até mesmo beijos.

"Bella, você também está usando uma aliança? Sei lá, mas eu estou achando que fizemos merda na noite pas... Por que tem crianças no seu apartamento?" Questiona ao ver o Elliott e o bebê que Bella segurava.

"Eu honestamente não sei, ainda estou tentando descobrir" Fala, e observa Elliott caminhar em direção a mesinha de centro para brincar com as bolinhas de silicone que estavam dentro da vasilha de vidro.

Ao olhar em volta notou duas bolsas infantis, entregando o bebê a Edward, que olhou para o pequeno fazendo uma careta para a baba que escorria no queixo redondo, Bella abriu uma das bolsas esperando encontrar algo sobre as crianças, e assim leva-los para os pais, ou responsáveis.

Na primeira não achou nada além roupas de criança, quando começou a abrir a segunda bolsa um cheiro forte a atingiu.

"O meu Deus, o que essa crianças andou comendo?" Perguntou Edward afastando o pequeno corpo de si. "Achou alguma coisa?"

Isabella analisa bem os papeis que encontrou, um é algum registro de pagamento, outro parecer ser uma certidão de nascimento.

"Tem uma certidão de nascimento aqui" Diz.

"Maravilha! E quem são os pais deles?" Pergunta.

"Nós"Ela fala alarmada.

"O que? Isso não é possível?" Ele se aproxima de Isabella para verificar o documento.

Edward e Bella tomam um susto ao ouvir o som de vidro se quebrando, eles olham na direção do som e se deparam com um Elliott assustado em estado de choque e com o braço cortado, fazendo com que uma enorme possa de sangue forme em seus pequenos pés.

Ainda sem reação o casal escuta o primeiro soluço sair pela garganta da criança, sendo seguida de um choro agudo e lágrimas. O garotinho olha na direção dos dois adultos pedindo socorro.

Quando se dão conta Bella está pegando Elliott no colo para olhar o corte, assim como Edward que se aproxima com o pequeno no colo. Ao observar o machucado percebe que é profundo, levanta e vai atrás de algo para estancar o sangramento, voltando com um pano de cozinha.

"Teremos que levar ele a um hospital." Avisa.

Tomada por um extinto maternal Isabella afaga as costas do garoto que agora chora em seu pescoço e tenta envolver o pano no pequeno braço.

Edward sai da sala ainda atordoado com todos os acontecimentos recentes, segurando o bebê em seu colo que agora está adormecido. Como da noite para o dia ele havia se tornado pai de duas crianças?

...

Isabella observava o braço de Elliott levar pontos e fazia caretas em certos momentos, ela também embalava Oliver que mexia despreocupadamente em seu cabelo e sugava sua chupeta.

Elliott estava no colo de Edward, mal humorado mantinha o braço esticado para o enfermeiro que terminava de cobrir os pontos com uma gaze. Com um suspiro de alívio o Cullen levantou da maca com o pequeno menino nos braços, que agora escondia o rosto no pescoço do ruivo, na tentativa de consolar-se.

O casal, agora Cullen, ao sair do hospital foram surpreendidos por diversos fleches, o que causou um incômodo para as crianças que ambos carregavam. Em uma tentativa de fugir da mídia Edward puxou Isabella e as crianças na direção do SUV estacionado não muito longe.

"Porra" Murmurou Edward ao ligar o carro. "Você consegue imaginar a merda que isso vai dar? " Ele falava indignado, e socava o volante enquanto soltava mais xingamentos.

Isabella no entanto não prestava atenção ao marido. Pouco antes de sair de casa havia notado a aliança na mão, e junto dos documentos das crianças estava a certidão de casamento, sua vida não passava de uma bagunça infernal no momento.

Ao passo que analisava tudo a sua volta percebeu que tinha algo que não fora explorado antes, de repente a imagem do comprovante de compra invadiu a sua mente, e involuntariamente ela virou-se no banco buscando as bolsas das crianças, quando finalmente achou o que procurava tomou um choque.

Não era possível, isso era contra a lei. Ali impresso no papel com estava a coisa mais absurda que já vira, Elliott e Oliver haviam sido vendidos para o casal, por duzentas mil libras e anexado a compra um termo de silêncio da parte dos compradores e quanto da parte dos vendedores. Aparentemente Edward e Bella estavam loucos o suficiente na noite passada ao ponto de comprar crianças.

"Bella? Você está bem?" O ruivo perguntou.

"Edward nós fizemos a maior besteira das nossas vidas na noite passada" Ela sussurrou.

"Como se eu não tivesse notado. Temos duas crianças registradas como nossos e estamos casados."

"Nós compramos eles Ed" Ela finalmente contou.

"O que?"

Ela explicou para o companheiro o que estava escrito no documento.

Edward dirigiu em direção ao edifício onde morava. Estacionou o carro na garagem de qualquer jeito e saiu do carro, a morena saiu logo atrás. Era visível a fúria que tomava conta de Edward.

O ruivo murmurava sozinho, brigando com sigo mesmo devido a atitude irresponsável que o levou às condições atuais em que se encontrava. Já Isabella apernas olhava para os botões que piscavam no painel do elevador quando uma lembrança veio a sua mente.

_Edward estava risonho e tarado, sempre tocava o corpo de Bella e tentava beijar-lhe a boca, o casal estava em um elevador junto de outro casal que conversavam alegremente com ela, eles falavam sobre as crianças._

_"Vocês são ótimos" Dizia a mulher ruiva de voz enjoativa que vestia roupas um tanto vulgares, um vestido vermelho que mal cobria-lhe a bunda e de tão apertado a fazia parecer uma salsicha."Honestamente acho que tiveram sorte de nos encontrar, James já tinha outros casais em vista, mas é claro que com o dinheiro que estão dispostos a pagar pelos pirralhos se tornaram nossos favoritos" Era óbvio ela estava alterada, a língua constantemente se embolava em sua boca._

_Quando o elevar finalmente parou os quatro saíram em direção a um apartamento de número 703, o corredor tinha um papel de parede verde que estava desbotado e com buracos, no chão algumas baratas passavam correndo e o cheiro de bolor tomava conta de cada metro quadrado._

_Dentro do apartamento as coisas não estavam em condições muito melhores, o papel de parede agora era bege com adornos de infiltração, um sofá marrom desgastado e repleto de buracos estava encostado na parede ao lado direito, na mesinha de centro pelo menos quatro caixas de pizza estavam empilhadas com algumas baratas rondando, havia um cinzeiro que transbordava de restos de cigarro,em um balcão que parecia ser a divisão entre a cozinha e a sala e em cima dele uma mamadeira com algo verde de aparência asquerosa. O loiro que fazia par com a moça ruiva caminhou pelo corredor e entrou em um quarto cuja porta estava fora das dobradiças._

_Ali no quarto que parecia uma réplica da sala, mas com o papel de parede amarelo Elliott e Oliver estavam, o garotinho de dois anos dormia em um colchão no canto, já o bebê dormia no bebê conforto._

_"Aí estão eles." Disse o loiro "Não há comprometimentos físicos em nenhum. Agora é só assinar o documento."_

"Acho que deixamos eles no carro." Edward disse por fim, tirando-a das lembranças.

...

Já dentro da cobertura do Cullen o casal se jogou no sofá após colocar os dois garotos adormecidos e no quarto de hóspedes. Ambos estavam em silêncio, analisando a situação em que se meteram. Isabella havia contado o que lembrava para Edward, e ele lembrou apenas de alguns fleches enquanto a morena falava.

"Eu preciso de algo forte." Disse o Cullen saindo em direção ao bar.

"Sério que você vai beber?"

"Tenho certeza que com um de nós sóbrios não teremos tantos proble.."

Uma batida na porta seguida de gritos interromperam Edward.

"Edward Cullen é melhor você abrir essa porta antes que eu arranque ela fora" A voz grossa do irmão de Isabella encheu seus ouvidos, ela olhou assustada para o Cullen que encarava a porta fazendo uma careta, Emmett iria arrancar suas bolas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gente desculpem a demora, mas eu estou em época de prova e terceiro ano é foda.**

**Obrigada pelos _reviews, _isso realmente anima uma autor. Enfim boa semana e me desejem sorte nas provas.  
**

* * *

"Edward eu vou matar vocês, eu sei que você esta ai" Gritava Emmett socando a porta mais uma vez "E você também Isabella."

"Abre logo essa porta." Bella fala já irritada com o escândalo do irmão, sabia que Emmett provavelmente não sairia daquela porta tão cedo, e com toda a certeza era melhor falar com o grandão agora, com as crianças dormindo, do que com eles acordados.

A única coisa que o ruivo viu depois de abrir a porta foi um punho fechado sendo direcionado para o seu maxilar.

"Emmett, você é louco?" Gritou Isabella tentando parar o irmão que agora socava um Edward zonzo no chão.

"Eu não acredito que você tocou na minha irmãzinha com essas suas patas imundas Cullen, eu juro que vou desfigurar esse seu rosto bonitinho e arrancar isso que você tem no meio das pernas" Esbravejava o monte de músculos.

"Emmett Swan, pelo amor de Deus, saia agora de cima do meu irmão ou será você a perder o pinto." Rosalie falou puxando o marido de cima do irmão.

Após acalmados os ânimos Isabella foi em direção a cozinha e abriu o freezer e retirou alguns uma das bolsas térmicas de lá, colocando no maxilar do marido e encarou o irmão e a cunhada.

A insatisfação estava estampada na cara de Em, saber que sua irmãzinha estava se envolvendo com o cara com quem antes ele saia para festas a fim de conquistar garotas e ter-las por uma noite, uma ânsia de estrangular Edward subia pelo corpo de Emmett.

"Então...?" Expressou Rosalie.

"Então o que? Seu marido simplesmente invade a minha casa e soca a minha cara e você fala apenas _Então_ pelo amor de Deus irmã, controle esse grande saco de músculos" O Cullen reclamava, com a voz abafada devido a bolsa pressionada contra a mandíbula.

A mão de Rosalie coçou para dar um tapa na cabeça do irmão, mas Isabella foi mais rápida batendo com a mão aberta em sua nuca, fazendo com que o ruivo encolhesse e olhasse para a esposa, que o repreendia com os olhos, automaticamente as bolas de Edward se encolheram, e uma onda de excitação passou por seu corpo. Deus, aquela mulher seria sua morte.

"Vocês não tem nada a falar?" Questionou Rosalie mais uma vez, querendo entender o porque o irmão e a cunhada esconderam o relacionamento e como de repente nos jornais o casal aparecia com reluzentes alianças de casamento e duas crianças a tira colo.

O casal tentou disfarçar, nenhum dos dois tomando iniciativa, forçando Emmett a intrometer-se.

"Como infernos eu venho para o país a fim de surpreender a minha irmãzinha que não vejo a algum tempo e no final que se surpreende sou eu, ao saber que o traidor do Cullen está casado com ela e que eles tem dois filhos. Você não poderia ter avisado nada Isabella? Infernos, eu quero muito bater nessa sua carinha novamente Edward, e você mocinha... Que Deus lhe ajude, porque mamãe e papai irão mata-la."

Os olhos de Isabella caíram para as mãos que estavam em seu colo, ela brincou um pouco com a aliança no dedo. Sabia que tinha que ter contado ao irmão do relacionamento que mantinha com Edward, já que sempre contou a ele tudo, quem foi seu primeiro beijo, seus maiores segredos, seus amore,... Em sabia de tudo sobre ela, da sua cor preferida até a mania de fazer tai dai nas meias.

Bella olhou para Edward questionando se deveriam contar a verdade ou elaborar uma estória plausível. O contado durou cerca de vinte segundos, até ele suspirar e abrir a boca para contar como as coisas aconteceram.

"Nós mantemos um relacionamento desde o casamento de vocês." Ele começou, a voz baixa.

"Eu não acredito, foi a MINHA IRMÃ que você co-pe-f- Deus eu não consigo" Emmett gaguejou, Edward havia dito ao cunhada e melhor amigo que _comera uma gostosa no banheiro,_ mas Emmett nunca imaginou que fosse a pequena Swan.

"Não ouse levantar seu traseiro branquelo dai para soca ele Em eu estou avisando, juro que não contamos mais nada." Disse Isabella já prevendo as ações do irmão. Bufando Emmett cruzou os braços e em seus lábios um bico se formou.

"Nós soubemos disfarçar muito bem, até que eu engravidei, realmente não era esperado. Foi por isso que decidi definitivamente mudar-me para Londres, eu já passava boa parte do meu tempo aqui com as três sedes do estúdio e assim com um pouco de paz e sem tantos paparazzi nos seguindo seria melhor. Entrei e contato com Edward e contei sobre a gravides" A estória simplesmente fluía pelos lábios de Isabella, como se realmente tivesse acontecido. "Ele me deu todo o poio que precisei, e decidi manter as coisas escondidas, pretendia voltar quando Elliott estivesse com um anos e meio, dois anos no máximo. Edward permaneceu comigo todo esse tempo, e a coisa mais lógica a se fazer foi tornarmos nosso relacionamento oficial, então poucos meses depois nos casamos, Elliott veio três meses depois no dia 15 de outubro, prematuro, nasceu com sete meses. Foi realmente aterrorizante ter um bebê tão frágil em casa, mas conseguimos. Quando Elliott completou um ano eu me descobri grávida novamente, foi um susto e tanto, mas de certa forma menor do que com Elliott, sete meses depois Oliver nasceu. Estamos mantendo tudo de baixo dos panos até hoje. Eu não contei pois mamãe e eu estivemos brigando, ela queria controlar a minha vida, e eu disse algo sobre nunca mais dar-lhe qualquer tipo de satisfação, então fiz Ed fazer a mesma coisa com você Rose, desculpe-me, mas eu não queria as crianças envolvidas em tudo isso, eu não aguentaria mamãe e papai negando apoio falando de irresponsabilidade e tudo mais, e nem a imprensa e tudo o que essa grande merda acarreta."

Edward apenas olhava, tentando não transparecer surpresa, a estória de Isabella realmente fora boa, mas não poderia dizer que sabia o que passava na cabeça do cunhado e da irmã que encaravam a eles com os rostos em branco.

"Nossa isso é realmente... Uau" Disse Rosalie por fim. "Edward você poderia ter contado, sabe que teria todo o apoio tanto meu como dos nossos pais." Ela suspirou chateada com o irmão e então sua face mudou completamente, um enorme sorriso surgiu em seus lábios."Então onde estão os meus sobrinhos?"

Bella sorriu notando que havia convencido o irmão e a cunhada. "Eles estão dormindo, mas não demorarão a acordar."

O Cullen tomou aquilo como algo ofensivo ela estava convidando Rosalie e Emmett a ficarem mais tempo? Não ele tinha de ir embora para que as coisas se organizassem. Foi então que algo passou por sua mente, agora era definitivo após essa declaração Isabella tinha assinado a permanência das crianças em suas vidas, assim como o casamento. Seus olhos se arregalaram na direção da esposa e Bella não entendeu o porque daquilo tudo.

"Bella acho que devemos ir na cozinha um minuto, verificar se ainda temos leite, acho que esqueci de comprar."

"O que foi?" Questionou ela já na cozinha, a voz em tom sussurrado.

"O que foi? O que foi? Você acabou de dizer que eles são nossos filhos e que somos casados a um bom tempo. Como vamos explicar o fato de que nem sequer moramos na mesma casa, ou que não temos nem mesmo roupas para os nossos _filhos_" Ele passava as mãos nos cabelos puxando-os " Deus, filhos, você entende que agora teremos de viver essa farsa para o resto de nossas vidas, ou até que eles descubram?"

Somente agora que Isabella tinha parado para pensar nisso, seu rosto empalideceu.

"Oh, merda" Bella caminhou até a parede e bateu a cabeça contra ela diversas vezes. "Estamos ferrados."

...

Após os garotos acordarem Rosalie teve a _brilhante_ ideia de que a família deveria fazer um passeio pelo parque. Edward e Bella tiveram de desviar dos irmãos para que pudessem comprar as coisas necessárias para as crianças, a temperatura havia baixado e a falta de roupa dos pequenos era um empecilho quando tinha de sair para o parque, em um piquenique no meio da tarde.

No shopping Edward desceu do carro carregando Oliver e Bella segurava a mão de um pequeno e elétrico Elliott. Eles caminharam pelo shopping até encontrar uma loja de roupas infantis, Elliott parecia encantado, já Oliver concentrava-se em colocar a mão na boca e conversava em sua língua incompreendível.

Envolvidos nas escolhas das roupas o casal não percebeu que Elliott afastou-se e agora vagava aleatoriamente pela loja, encantado com tudo.

"Hm, acho que essa serve nele." Comentou Edward analisando uma de moletom azul escura.

"Sim, deve servir" Comentou a esposa olhando para as outras opções. "Elliott, querido, o que acha dessa blusa?" Os olhos de Isabella vagaram ao redor procurando o pequeno menino. " Edward onde o Elliott está?"

O Cullen olhou ao redor a procura do menino, e preocupado entregou Oliver á Isabella e saiu a procura do menino. Um medo apoderou-se do corpo de Bella, Elliott estava vagando sozinho por ai, talvez alguém tenha pegado-o ou ele estivesse chorando procurando pelos _pais_.

Depois de aproximada mente dez minutos procurando o menino Edward o encontrou sentado no meio do corredor do shopping olhando ao redor com os olhos vermelhos e fungando, suas bochechas estavam rosadas assim como a ponta de seu nariz, os olhos cor de topázio estava arregalados e assustados. Ele gritou chamando o menino que imediatamente olhou em sua direção e sem perder tempo correu para os braços do ruivo.

"Hey carinha, nunca mais faça isso, ok?!" Ele aconchegou Elliott no colo e o menino fungou mais uma vez escorregando o rosto para o pescoço de Edward.

Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio e seus ombros relaxaram ao ver o Cullen se aproximar com o menino no braços. Ela já sentia um estranho afeto crescendo em seu peito, um medo de perder os dois meninos assustava de uma forma tão grande que seu corpo tremia com tal possibilidade.

"Ok, vamos continuar o que viemos fazer" Falou Edward que continuava com Elliott no colo, provavelmente o manteria ali pelo resto das compras. "A que horas devemos nos encontrar com Rose e Em?"

Isabella sacou o celular da bolsa e tomou um susto com a quantidade de ligações em seu aparelho, pelo menos cinto pertenciam a Alice, haviam seis de seus pais e duas de Emmett.

"Em uma hora." Respondeu para Edward. "Acha que dá tempo de comprarmos tudo?"

"Sim,acho que da tempo, o parque não fica assim tão longe" Divagou Edward.

...

"Não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava" Comentou Edward largando-se no sofá e bebericando o um pouco do uísque.

"Bom se não foi tão ruim assim, por que você não prepara Elliott para dormir?" Perguntou Bella. Ela ficara encarregada de dar banho nos meninos, e pode-se dizer que Oliver era o bebê mais gracioso que ela já tinha visto, mas Elliott tornou a tarefa quase impossível, o banheiro estava alagado e o menino andava pelo apartamento com apenas uma cueca de dinossauro.

"Foi seu irmão que deu aquelas balas para ele..." Edward tentou justificar.

"Não tente jogar a culpa toda em cima do Em, você também deu algumas. E é melhor levantar essa bunda branca se pretende ganhar algo esta noite." Disse Bella jogando uma almofada no esposo. Elliott apenas riu e continuou a correr pela sala.

Edward bufou, mas levantou do sofá e colocou o copo de uísque em cima da mesinha de centro, quando Elliott correu por suas pernas o ruivo o pegou no colo jogando-o sobre os largos ombros, o que causou uma cascata de risos vindos da crianças.

"Eu sou um avião" Gritou e voltou a rir e sendo acompanhado pelo casal.

Analisando a cena tanto Isabella como Edward pensaram a mesma coisa, eles poderiam se acostumar com aquilo.

* * *

**Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, se possível gostaria se saber o que estão achando, também gosto quando participam dando ideias e tudo mais.**

**Sempre que possível deixem um comentário, eu ficaria realmente satisfeita.**

**O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco para sair, porque é época de prova então eu devo estudar e tudo mais, sem falar que de tanto pensar em provas e notas minha criatividade fica chateada e se esconde...**

**Mas enfim, tenham uma ótima semana.**


End file.
